herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan (The Reef)
Dylan is a blue sturgeon fish and supporting character in the animated film The Reef & it's sequel The Reef 2: High Tide. He is Pi's cousin. He is embarrassed by his mother Pearl's claim to be a fortunteteller. He is voiced by Andy Dick. The Reef Dylaen is a neurotic wrasse fish who helps Pi learn the ways of hte reef. His mother, Pearl claims to be a fortuneteller but he is embarrassed by her. He helps Pi get with Cordelia but is nervous and scared of Troy. He is also rather suspicious about Nerissa the turtle since the turtle is such a loner. he helps Pi defeat Troy and is last seen witnessing PI propose to Cordelia Pi with Dylan.png Aunt Pearl with Pi & Dylan.jpg|Aunt Pearl embarrasing Dylan Bart & Eddie corner Dylan.png|"Hello...fellas" Bart & Eddie corner Dylan Bart & Eddie stuffing Dylan in a whole.png|Bart & Dylan stuffing Dylan into the Grumpy Lobster's hole Grumpy Lobster pinching Dylan's nose.png|"Please! I can pick my own nose." Cordelia Dylan & Pearl Smiling seeing the reef standing up to Troy.png|Dylan Cordelia and Pearl amazed to see the whole reef taking a stand against troy Dylan demands Bart to give back his mother's pearl.png|Dylan demands Bart to give back his mother's pearl. Dylan slams Bart into the Lobster hole.png|Dylan Stuffs Bart & Eddie into the same hole they put him in. Dylan & Nerissa subduing Bart & Eddie.png|Dylan & Nerissa subduing Bart & Eddie Cordelia and Dylan scream seeing Troy whack Pi.png|Dylan & Cordelia scream as Troy bashes PI Cordelia & Dylan try freeing Pi.png|Cordelia and Dylan trying to free Pi fro the rocks. Dylan & Cordelia begging Pi not to go near the net.png|"Don't do this crazy idea dude!" Pearl says she's proud of Dylan.png|Pearl says she's proud of Dylan Pearl hugged by Dylan.png|Dylan hugs his mom Dylan and Pearl's pearl returned by Dr. Tang .png|"That pearl belongs to my awesome mother." Dylan invites Bart & Eddie to join the party.png|Dylan insist Bart & Eddie to join the party The Reef 2: High Tide Dylan also helps Pi defeat Troy. When Troy sends a dwarf shark named ronny to sabatogue his training, He becomes Ronny's agent. He uses his talents to defat the other sharks. THen Dylan dances in the end Dylan & Cordelia training to Defeat Troy.png|Dylan & Cordelia Dylan is ready for Fins of Fury.png|"Do we really gotta go through this difficult training? Fins of Fury is ready to shoot some Sea Power Balls! HIII-YAH!" Ronny grabs a fallen Dylan.png Dylan auditons for Ronny.png|Dylan auditions for Ronny Dylan Ronny & Junior seeing dancing shrimp.png|Ronny Dylan & Junior witnessing dancing shrimp. Junior embarrassed by his mother's clumsy dancing.png|Dylan, Ronny, & Junior witnissing Cordelia's clumsy dancing Ronny & Dylan watching the auditions.png|Dylan & Ronny watching the auditions Ronny with Dylan.png|"Ronny, any chance i could be a part of this show? I know you think i'm...fat." Dylan takes the red clamp.png|"I got the clamp! I'm the new male lead!" Dylan snatches the red clamp, unintentionally destroying the Shark Trap Dylan in tux.png|Dylan in tux. Dylan & Cordelia dancing.png|Dylan dances with Cordelia Dylan & Cordelia crash.png|But they crash into each other knocking each other to the ground Dylan facing the hench shark.png Dylan throws a stick into the shark's mouth.png|Dylan throws a stick into the shark's mouth Dylan & Bobby fin pump triumph.png|"Dude, those sharks were reef bait!" Pi and the gang happy to see Ronny return.png|Dylan & The rest of the reef delighted to see Ronny return Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Incompetent Category:Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Paranoid Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Pessimists Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Voice of Reason Category:Merfolk Category:MAD Heroes Category:Neutral Good